<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CANS by willaerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706194">CANS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd'>willaerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2013-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2013-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willaerd/pseuds/willaerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>曾經有人說，人類是生來服從社會群體效應的生物。<br/>每天起床，吃飯，刷牙，上課，打工，睡覺。<br/>進入社會之後，每天重複著這些如同機械一樣的生活。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>CANS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>番長名字=千波弘樹</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>曾經有人說，人類是生來服從社會群體效應的生物。<br/>每天起床，吃飯，刷牙，上課，打工，睡覺。<br/>進入社會之後，每天重複著這些如同機械一樣的生活。</p><p>每天起床，吃飯，刷牙，打工，睡覺。<br/>到了年紀大了之後，每天仍然在重複著這些味如白蠟的日常。</p><p>每天起床，吃飯，散步，睡覺。<br/>然後在床上長眠。</p><p>真的……什麽都沒有改變。</p><p>○月×日<br/>Junes的音樂仍然唱的悅耳，只是他已經不知道從何時起變得麻木。<br/>每天起床在日曆上將前一日畫一個叉——昨天以前，他手中的黑色油性筆將這本月曆畫滿了叉。他轉過頭看著畫滿看著一旁仍然熟睡的Kuma，又抬起手將面前的9張紙從頭到尾翻了一遍。<br/>終於進入了第二學期，雖然第一學期期末考試勉強安全上壘，但也沒覺得有可以沾沾自喜的地方，一瞬間覺得有些不真實。</p><p>今天Junes舉辦了試飲會。本來是超市的一個小活動，卻因為某兩個理由突然熱鬧起來——其中一個理由店長的兒子今天在超市臨時被叫去幫忙。<br/>儘管這理由並不重要，而且鎮上仍有很多人對這位失望王子眾說紛紜，陽介陽介頂著有些刺痛的目光總算還是把Junes的產品順利推出了。<br/>花村陽介本來以為這個試飲會根本沒有人會來的，今天還特別把自稱特別搜查隊的隊員叫來捧場，這樣至少來試飲的就有6個人，總比對著空氣說謝謝惠顧充實一點；結果令他沒想到的是，露天就餐區的桌子上竟然坐滿了免費試飲的客人，簡直好不熱鬧。<br/>晶瑩剔透的玻璃杯里，五顏六色飲品混雜在一起，擺滿了整張桌子；由Kuma發給客人憑藉購物票兌換的飲品，而陽介負責登記。<br/>當然這裡面不乏也有跑來看熱鬧外加冷嘲熱諷的，只是少年已經不再像以前那樣介懷，甚至有時候還能很禮貌的還個嘴：<br/>“感謝您來Junes購物，這是本店推出的新飲品，請憑購物票免費嘗試，從那邊排隊，再次謝謝您的惠顧！”</p><p>占小便宜的傢伙們都一邊涼快去吧。<br/>雖然不能說出口，但這絕對是他心底的真心話。</p><p>除了他來幫忙的理由外，另外一個最重要的理由是，因為豆腐西施的來訪效應，居然也少有的排起了長隊——畢竟這只是一個普通的試飲會，在這個普通的不能再普通的週末里，一下午很快就這樣過去了。<br/>“啊……累死了。”摘下圍裙能夠休息的時候，太陽已經是西下的時間了。搜查隊的隊員也因為各自有安排離開，賣場的就餐區也剩下了三三兩兩仍然在聊天的客人，然後就是這位店長兒子的搭檔。<br/>“辛苦了。”坐在陽介對面的少年舉起手中的玻璃杯，淺綠色的液體和黃色的攪棒混在一起，看起來十分有活力。<br/>陽介面前也放著一隻玻璃杯，不過裏面是水。忙了一下午一口水都沒有喝，他仰起脖子幾口就把水喝光，但這一杯水并不能緩解他的乾渴。從飲水處接了第二杯水飲盡之後，還不忘詢問對方試飲的感受：”你覺得這個新品味道怎麼樣？”<br/>“味道不錯，你來試試？”灰瞳少年點點頭，拿起了手中的玻璃杯。<br/>“啊……我就不用……嗚啊！”<br/>吸管被硬生生地直接捅到嘴裡的下一秒，是他的搭檔距離自己10釐米的面前的臉：”快喝。”</p><p>咕嚕。<br/>伴隨著吸管吸空容器的聲音，僅剩的一點的飲料也喝光了。不僅如此，還伴隨著輕微咳嗽的聲音，持續了好一陣。</p><p>“咳……哪有你……這麼……叫人試飲的……”<br/>“味道如何？”對方那充滿骨感線條的手握住杯子看了看，”……你居然都喝掉了啊……”<br/>“本身……咳，就沒剩下多……咳咳……多少了好嗎！”<br/>“真過分啊陽介……”<br/>“再、再買給你……就是啦……咳咳咳！”<br/>“好啊，買三份。”<br/>灰瞳少年只是笑了笑，一副看著狐狸完全上套的表情。<br/>有時候陽介很怕他笑，雖然他們以搭檔互稱，但只有這時候他實在是摸不透對方在想什麽。<br/>“所以……味道怎麼樣？感覺好嗎？”<br/>“有點甜啊……呃？什麽？感覺？”<br/>看著對方撐著下巴有些期待地問，自己也不好意思說這東西這麼甜你這家伙的味覺果然完蛋了。<br/>只是他沒想明白怎麼這詢問的最後一句聽著就這麼奇怪。<br/>對方看著他一副茫然的表情笑得更開心了，隨後靠近他，附在他耳邊壓低聲音輕聲說道：</p><p>“間接接吻的味道。”</p><p>噗——！<br/>這下咳嗽的聲音更久了。<br/>直到他打工結束都沒能說出一句完整的話。</p><p>從Junes出來順著河川敷的路，兩個人並肩同行回家。一路上天南海北地閒談，這應該是陽介覺得這算是每天最快樂的時光了。<br/>“啊……貓。”石灰色短髮的少年把手中喝了一半的鐵罐飲料遞給陽介。<br/>他接過對方手中的鐵罐，看了看包裝，是一瓶胡椒博士NEO。他的搭檔好像特別喜歡這個牌子，但是他知道對方曾經表示過並不喜歡它那種混雜著藥味的碳酸飲料。<br/>順著他的搭檔的身影望去，走到河堤上陽介看到了對方的懷中在臥著一隻三花貓。正當他在心中感歎自己的搭檔真是個有愛心的傢伙的時候，下一秒鐘就看到他從口袋裡摸出了一條曬乾的魚。<br/>“……你這傢伙……隨身還帶著這種東西嗎……”<br/>“今天會路過這邊就帶上了。”<br/>剛轉校來的時候，陽介真的覺得他很不懂這個人的邏輯；雖然到了現在他也覺得有時候仍然不能理解。<br/>不過要是完全理解了也就不是他的搭檔了。</p><p>“陽介。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“剛剛的……還要試嗎？”<br/>“試……試什麽？！”他一下警覺起來，只花了幾秒鐘腦海中又呈現了下午在June休息區被捉弄的畫面。<br/>……都這時候了還不忘火上澆油不說，陽介看著對方一邊拿著魚干逗著貓，一邊笑得很開心的表情，覺得自己簡直就是他面前那隻跳起來也抓不到魚乾的貓；面對對方那一臉無辜的模樣實在是不知道是該生氣還是該反駁。<br/>“陽介……”少年放下了手中的魚乾，貓見狀叼起來跑開。他目送著那隻貓遠去的影子，轉過頭看著他手中拿著原本屬於自己的碳酸飲料，”你在明知故問？”<br/>“誒……？不，我沒……啊！！我是不知道你到底是想說什麽啦！”<br/>“嗯~？”他站起身，臉一下貼到很近的距離——那是呼吸間的鼻息都能夠吹到臉上的距離，疑問的鼻音提高了一個聲調，”你……真不知道？”</p><p>該死的！！臉居然貼這麼近！！</p><p>陽介一邊在心中咒駡著對方的行動實在是亂來，自己一瞬間又緊張得腎上腺爆發根本說不出話，他向後退了一大步大聲喊道：”……也不是說真不知道啦！只是這樣就好像，呃……向著完二那樣的方向發展過去了，感覺好危險啊！！”<br/>“那……怎樣才算讓你覺得不危險？”<br/>“……哈啊？！”</p><p>氣氛一瞬間變得很微妙，他緊張地看著他的搭檔，對方的表情很認真，完全不像是在開玩笑的樣子。<br/>陽介漲紅了臉。兩個人就這樣面對面地對視著，誰也沒有說話。<br/>他很生硬地移開了目光，覺得自己的心臟快要從胸口跳出來了。<br/>陽介覺得這種令人害羞的氣氛就持續了足有好幾分鐘。</p><p>“噗……”<br/>“……誒？”</p><p>在他覺得心跳拍打胸口的聲音已經快要到達臨界點的時候，對方突然笑了起來，笑聲也從最初壓抑著的小聲切削變成了忍俊不禁的大笑，在前幾秒還讓陽介覺得莫名其妙之後，立刻明白了自己又跳進對方那名為捉弄的圈套里。<br/>“哈哈哈哈……”<br/>“你再開這種玩笑我真的生氣啦！！”<br/>“抱歉抱歉……哈哈哈哈……我不說就是了……哈哈哈！！”<br/>“還笑啊你！！！”</p><p>有時候他覺得就是因為自己總是看起來有些畏縮，做事又經常慌慌張張的，對方才覺得很有趣。說是欺負他，實際上也是在敲敲地鼓勵他，一直以來都是這樣認為的。<br/>其他的，他沒想過。<br/>也不敢想。</p><p>不過自從兩個人曾經在這裡痛快地打過一次架之後，他有時候就會開這種令人含羞的玩笑。<br/>只是開個玩笑嗎？這種感覺該如何形容，他說不清楚。<br/>很多時候事物因為自己的主觀意識的改變，定義就變得模糊不清。陽介不知道這是不是好事，但他覺得這種感覺並不壞，甚至是……有些沉溺和貪戀。</p><p>但他知道，這是『不可以』的。</p><p>面對著想要擁抱的，無法伸出手也無法表示；面對著想要留下的，張開嘴也發不出聲音——不能，錯誤，禁止，甚至是拒絕承認。<br/>察覺自己開始變得異常的心態是在凌晨時獨自一個人面對著深夜電視觀看的時候，經常能聽到從不知道的地方傳來的細小的聲音。隨著時間的推移這聲音漸漸越來越大，直到整夜無法入睡。<br/>他也曾經嘗試過在房間內尋找是否有人放了惡作劇的道具，可是找了很久也沒有找到。</p><p>他覺得自己站在了道德懸崖邊，望著漆黑一團的深淵，連心也陷入了賢者時間。<br/>那種感覺像是一個人在深夜中看著電視中的自己，他想大聲詢問自己這答案究竟是什麽，可答案除了讓他無奈以外，完全無解。</p><p>逃避是人的本能，但陽介自認為自己有件很擅長的事，那就是用語言來暗示自己不要逃避。<br/>只不過比起暗示，或許應該說是欺騙來的形容才更準確。<br/>無論那些感情是真是假，只要從最初開始就不相信就好了。這樣從根本上就不會受到傷害。所以當他認為自己不能再逃避的時候，在真正抬起頭挺起胸膛之前，只是在無限次地重複著說著欺騙和暗示的謊言罷了。</p><p>『真正意義上的堅強……這種冠冕堂皇的詞還是不要說笑了，誰會願意把傷口拿出來給在烈日下暴曬，還被像是對著傷口撒鹽一樣的目光看待？』</p><p>不過只是從最初就做出來的假象而已。只要停止注入名為的感情的碳酸，心就永遠都不會被腐蝕掉。<br/>人的裏面，終究也有很多人像自己一樣，寧願自願隱藏在霧霾里被吞噬，也不願意告訴心底真正的想法罷了，或者他們寧願選擇自己跳進電視里。</p><p>“……果然在這裡啊。”<br/>陽介吃了一驚。他抬起頭看著站在自己身後的熟悉身影，表情掩飾不住慌亂。<br/>現在的時間是午夜，他正坐在山野真由美的公寓的某層樓梯的階梯上。</p><p>在這種他根本不可能出現的時間和不可能出現的地點，循著他的搭檔冷靜而清澈的聲音望去，對方就這樣佇立在陽介面前。<br/>他一瞬間以為是自己發夢了。他花了一點時間整理腦海中的思緒，才想起來他的確是敲敲地從家裡溜出來，就這樣拿了賣場展示區的鑰匙跳進了Junes賣場的電視里。也是在這個迷霧繚繞又絕對謐靜的世界里，幾乎沒有那些指責自己的聲音出現，就算有也只是細小的囁嚅聲而已，他只要稍加加大一點耳機的音量，雜音就再也什麽都聽不見。<br/>原本是最讓人恐懼與窒息的空間內，現在卻安心得令人昏昏欲睡。<br/>自己的房間里的那個聲音，每晚不到入夜十分就已經吵得無法再讓他冷靜下去了。最近每到深夜開始更是變本加厲嘈雜到無法入睡；爲了努力讓自己清醒，他開始戴上耳機放音樂，一放就是一個通宵。<br/>就連深夜中在浴室里洗臉的時候都要帶著耳機，他每次抬起頭望著鏡子中的自己，不止一次質問他究竟該如何是好。</p><p>——答案依舊無解。</p><p>“你、你怎麼……”<br/>“剛剛給你打了好幾次電話一直都人沒接，Kuma說你不在家裡就直接出門在找你了，果然又在想她了嗎……逃到這裡里也是沒用的吧。”<br/>陽介透過眼鏡仰視著他的搭檔，把對方一臉慍怒下的隱藏著的溫柔收攬在眼底。<br/>看到對方比起生氣更多的全是擔心的情緒，他自己反而覺得安心了不少。<br/>就算是擔憂的責駡，終究還是在擔憂的。除此以外，他不知該如何證明自己在對方心中是否重要——但同樣，就是因為不知道該如何形容這種心情，真正的當事人站在他自己面前的時候，也根本不知道該如何回應。</p><p>“我……馬上就回去。這裡沒有shadow……”<br/>“不行。這是隊長的命令。”<br/>“你就……別管我了。”<br/>“不行！”<br/>“都說了不要管了！”</p><p>求你了。回去吧。<br/>只有現在……不想見你。</p><p>清脆的掌聲在耳邊響起，下一秒鐘臉頰火辣辣的疼痛感透過神經清晰的傳來。他伸出手摸著被打的臉，剛想要發火，對方卻捷足先登地高聲責備道：<br/>“現實一點！她已經不在了，你很清楚的不是嗎！？”</p><p>『……她……？』</p><p>對了，小西前輩的事情，怎麼突然就這樣忘記了。<br/>幾個月以前還覺得每天像是在環形地鐵里打轉，每天都在想著她的事。<br/>她的背影從什麼時候開始逐漸變成眼前的這個人的？</p><p>『……人啊，有時候真是既善忘又沒有良心的生物。』<br/>現在這個情況簡直是一團亂，不想提的被提起，想提起的不知道從何說起。</p><p>陽介把頭深深低下，他現在已經瀕臨放棄思考，卻仍然不發一言拒絕透露自己的心聲。站在他面前的搭檔兼隊長索性一把將他拉起來，緊緊抓著他的手腕徑直往回走。</p><p>『——你到底想要什麽？』</p><p>耳邊的聲音又想了起來。這次他清晰的聽清了，這個與在自己房間里那模糊不清的音節的聲音，一直源自他的心底，所以理所當然怎麼找都是找不到的。他自己現在很清楚，卻完全不想承認，而且還將這些負面情緒推卸給自己心底的那個影。</p><p>只不過是壓抑在心底的無法發洩的慘叫，面對自己的懦弱而絕望的喊叫。<br/>『如果答案無解，不如那就這樣埋掉會舒服一點吧？』</p><p>想到這裡他停下了腳步。察覺到步伐停滯的對方也停下了腳步，背對著他有些困擾地歎口氣。他就這樣站了一會才轉過身，把雙手搭在陽介的肩膀上，像是哄著他一樣問道：”……果然除了小西前輩的事，還是有其他心事吧？”<br/>“……沒有……”他揚起嘴角，笑容看起來十分僵硬。<br/>“說謊。”他低下頭，抬起按在陽介肩膀上的一隻手，從他的鼻樑上輕輕摘掉眼鏡，直視他的眼睛，”陽介……你並不擅長說謊。所以我知道，你每次想裝作什麽都不在 意，一直都在勉強自己。你的表情這麼僵硬一看就知道你沒在講真話……現在這裡誰都不在，你現在也誰都看不到了，可以暢所欲言地說你想說的。”<br/>戴著耳機的少年看著自己眼前的搭檔，距離如此之近，視野仍然模糊不清——那就如同他們之間曖昧不清模糊不堪的的關係一樣，看得見彼此面對面站在自己眼前，卻看不清兩個人真正的距離。<br/>他張了張口，一個音節也發不出來，取而代之的回答則是一直搖頭。</p><p>“……你說的對——但我沒法阻止自己的想法。”<br/>“什麽想法？”<br/>陽介沉默了一會，低下頭抿著嘴。他伸出手把衣兜里的CD關上，耳機里的音樂霎時沉默下來。<br/>“那時候……爲什麽要說那種話？”<br/>“…………什麽話？”他想了想，又將問題問了回去。<br/>“Junes新品試飲會那天……你差點把吸管捅進我的肺里那次啊！”<br/>“啊？……啊……嗯，哦，那次啊。”他聳聳肩，尷尬地笑了笑，又有些敷衍地回答。</p><p>陽介覺得他這種態度真的要讓自己無法再繼續問下去了。他好像知道自己的意思，但又不想直接回答，只是在一個中心點的態度上繞圈，不想確定也不肯確定。<br/>他覺得很失望，鼓起勇氣卻只能得到這份答案，又有種像是平常被捉弄的挫敗，只不過現在這份挫敗感中，屈辱占了幾乎全部的感情成份。他撥開了對方扶在自己肩膀上的另一隻手，抓住了對方胸口的衣領大聲叱責地反問：</p><p>“你忘了嗎喂？！”<br/>“……沒有。”<br/>“……”</p><p>『……要是真的忘了，該有多好？』</p><p>痛痛快快地說忘記了，那麼這個話題可以就此結束，他也可以再也不再提起，直接乖乖跟著自己搭檔回去。<br/>只是這個低沉又肯定的語氣讓氣氛尷尬地沉默了下來。</p><p>“陽介……很在乎嗎？”<br/>“欸……欸？我？”<br/>“是啊，已經是半個月前的事了？你這麼在意？”<br/>“你、你很煩誒！我是剛剛突然想到的啦！”<br/>“這樣啊。”<br/>“對啊，就是這樣。”</p><p>不愧是失望王子，轉換話題的口才都這麼遜色。<br/>既想知道又害怕知道結果，人生哪有不去冒險就能安逸得到結果的好事呢。</p><p>“沒什麼爲什麽。”</p><p>回答了等於沒回答。<br/>每次都是這樣，回答永遠是曖昧不清，不承認也不否認，讓陽介總覺得自己已經抬起一隻腳卻又無法買進面前的河裡，進退兩難。<br/>被這樣的答案回覆，他已經完全沒有了剛剛那份自信，徹底放棄了自信詢問，轉而用緘默代替回答。<br/>他的余光能夠確認到對方的敷衍，這下他真的確認了，自己也可以結束這個話題了，就算是用生硬的方式也好，再問下去他大概真的不知道會發生什麽事，或許兩個人今後連最起碼的交集都不再出現。<br/>他的隊長這才用握著陽介眼鏡的手扶著他的肩膀，帶著他向著廣場的入口方向走去。<br/>耳機少年用余光掃著對方的臉頰，腦海中想著各種能夠改善兩個人氣氛的話題，只是他費盡周折快要走到出口都想不出應該說什麼好。<br/>在無解的問題中掙扎，要解出一個答案這種事，從來就不可能實現過。<br/>最終他放棄了思考。</p><p>“唉……”<br/>“你歎什麽氣？”<br/>“沒……總覺得自己每次都在這種無意義上的事糾結，看起來好像笨蛋一樣。”<br/>“你不就是個笨蛋嗎？”<br/>“哈啊？！”<br/>耳機少年一瞬間真的有點跟不上他的思維回路了，他不甘示弱地盯著對方看——對方微微低下頭，鼻樑上黑色的框架眼鏡晃了晃，鏡片一瞬泛著光，看不到他的眼睛。<br/>鏡片上的白色反光看起來有種冰冷的氣場，看起來就像是將他拒絕於千里之外一樣。</p><p>一瞬間陽介竟說不出話。他有些呆呆地望著對方，還花了好幾秒鐘回憶剛剛有沒有說錯了什麽，任憑他把剛剛的對話重新在腦海中複述了幾遍，他還是什麽答案都沒找到。<br/>不想再引起更多的誤會，所以才想拼命地把能確認的問題一一解釋清楚。<br/>可是很多時候並不是自己能夠左右對話的方向，只有這時候就會恨自己的表達能力完全不如對方，到了最後總是被牽著鼻子走，然後結束在一個無解的地方。</p><p>——永遠都是無解。</p><p>他憤憤地邁上前把眼鏡從他的搭檔的臉上扯了下來。靜止的空氣讓他有些難堪，想通過有些粗暴的動作讓對方有點反應，而不是悶絕在這種窒息的氣氛中。然而他沒有看到想像中不停地揉著無辜的耳廓的畫面，摘下眼鏡的一瞬間對方銳利的眼神就想離弦的箭一般，陽介甚至是只能與他對視了僅僅幾秒鐘就敗下陣來，連手中的眼鏡都握不住。<br/>對方仍然沉默著，一語不發。<br/>帶著耳機的少年終於在對視的氣勢中敗下陣來，僅僅數秒就失去了剛剛憤然不平地摘下眼鏡的架勢。他下意識地後腿了幾步，然而對方卻徑直跟了上來，連他轉身逃跑的機會也沒有給，全然不顧是陽介一腳踩壞了那副剛剛還在對方鼻子上的那副眼鏡。<br/>當唇與唇的觸碰傳來體溫的時候他才反應過來對方的臉到底距離自己有多近，只是他自己早已緊張得經動彈不得。<br/>比起體溫他能夠感覺更多的還是更加柔軟的觸感。這感覺最初讓他想要拼命找一個地縫鑽進去，之後就變成了全身的血液都凝固的僵直狀態，待這份猶如海綿輕柔地滑過脖頸，到達衣領間的鎖骨處時，則是感覺輕飄飄的，大腦的確已經停止思考，不過這感覺還是棒極了。</p><p>“……所以我才說你是個笨蛋。”對方的下顎輕輕壓在了搭檔的肩膀上，承受起對方重量，支撐的滿足感一下充滿了胸膛，向四肢擴散。<br/>“……”他張開嘴發現自己已經無法發出聲音，瞬間覺得自己連語言機能似乎也要失去了。<br/>“早就叫你別問到底爲什麽。”</p><p>『——你就這麼喜歡挑戰我的底線？』<br/>這句話，陽介是從對方眼神中讀出來的……從他摘掉對方眼鏡的那一瞬間開始。</p><p>……別這樣。<br/>這是不對的。是錯誤的。是異常的。是病態的。</p><p>這種口是心非地回答對陽介來說根本就不公平——或許他們最初就從來沒有公平過，只不過一直都在沉溺中自我認知和自我滿足中了。<br/>無論是他的腦海中，還是心里，霎時全都寧靜下來了。<br/>他關上了手中的CD播放器，摘下那副紅色的耳機，豎起耳朵聆聽。<br/>房間里一片靜謐，聲音嘎然而止。地板上滲透了血，他看著地上躺著一具已經被切斷喉嚨的屍體。<br/>他認得那句屍體，因為那張臉和自己長得一模一樣。<br/>扼殺掉自己那個聲音就不會再出現了。感情也是一樣，一旦下手，像是鬧劇一樣，疼痛只持續一瞬間就結束了。如果說還想惋惜什麽都話，只是覺得從自己手中結束的太快了——連掙扎的時間都沒有，幾乎是瞬間就直接定論了結束。<br/>毫無意義的挽留只會讓自己持久而難耐地疼痛不已，這種自作自受的下場他早就嘗過了。<br/>“這個齒輪，就這樣停止吧。”</p><p>花村陽介睜開眼，所有人正站在電視中的廣場大廳里。Kuma了走過來，先是把一副黑色的框架眼鏡交到了他的搭檔手裡，之後又開始撒嬌。<br/>“這是老師的新眼鏡Kuma~小心使用不要再讓shadow弄壞了Kuma喲。”<br/>“Kuma，謝謝。”石灰髪色的少年接過眼鏡戴上，將眼鏡推正。<br/>“順便說一下，新的眼鏡Kuma有改良過，根據老師的心情可以透視到喜歡的那個人的內衣喲Kuma……”<br/>話還沒說完所有人就發出了驚呼，尤其是女生組，尖叫聲簡直慘絕人寰；有些仍然能夠冷靜的索性一腳踢倒了Kuma完全進入了敵人集體Down的一齊攻擊指令。<br/>當然，耳機少年也是其中一員，現場簡直混亂不堪，只剩下也臉色非常難看的完二在勸架，不過也看得出他也是又羞又惱。<br/>“救命啊老師！Kuma剛剛說了只有特別喜歡的人才可以看得到啦Kuma……”<br/>“都說了不是這個問題啊！！！”又是集體異口同聲的咆哮。<br/>當然這種功能的眼鏡肯定是不會有的，於是這位勇氣是豪傑級的隊長仍然面不改色地花了很久才撫平了隊員的情緒，然後花了更久的時間給被揍得哭叫不止的kuma治療，外加檢證這只是一副能在電視中透視霧氣的普通眼鏡。<br/>極度短暫的時間內，大家的氣氛都有些微妙的變化，這一點，陽介自己察覺到了。<br/>在圍著Kuma對峙的時候，他只是有大約一秒鐘的時間望向他的搭檔，爾後只剩下了余光一直在偷偷確認，那個人的目光，是不是一直都在關注著自己。<br/>最起碼他還是知道，就算不是在看他，也並不奇怪，因為他的搭檔兼隊長，並不是自己一個人的。<br/>——他早就知道。</p><p>下一秒全員都向著山野真由美的公寓方向跑去。陽介雖然短時間內仍然沒有察覺清楚情況，可是腳步仍然跟隨走在最後的搭檔身後，低聲問道：<br/>“喂。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>“剛剛的那個……爲什麽沒跟kuma說是我弄壞的……”<br/>“嗯……”對方陷入了思考，”老實說我也不知道，不過總想給搭檔留點別人不知道的秘密吧。”<br/>“什……笨蛋，別講得好像做了什麽危險又很奇怪的事情一樣！！”<br/>“那就是搭檔你自己這麼認為的囉？”</p><p>有時候對自己的搭檔真的是很沒有辦法。——如果一定要舉例，那麼就比如說現在的這個時候。<br/>只不過，陽介已經可以不用再繼續欺騙自己了。<br/>無論是不是遊戲，也沒法繼續了。就算是真實的，他知道也終究也是會結束。</p><p>“喂？”<br/>“是我。聖誕節……我不能陪你們了。”<br/>“啊，我知道。提前祝你聖誕快樂啊！”<br/>“你也是。”</p><p>熟悉的聲音之下只剩下了猶如機械般生硬的問候。<br/>到3月為止，都這樣自然的渡過吧。離開的時候也不會那麼不自然。<br/>只不過是重複著持續著回憶那場夢罷了。</p><p>&gt;夢到和搭檔一起去旅行了。<br/>……總覺得很是介意。</p><p>有時候冗長的夢做了太久，醒來之後很難一時回到鐘錶上顯示的方向。<br/>一起旅行的太久，早已經連再見的話都忘記要怎樣說。<br/>那種感覺好像是斷了線一樣的風箏，掛在電線上看著曾經前進的方向，可早已無法動彈。<br/>不是自己不想前進，而是知道根本沒有勇氣向前走。</p><p>他現在每天起床，吃飯，刷牙，上課，打工，睡覺。<br/>只是他在心中彌留了一個不同於常人的秘密，曾經在電視中的世界里發生的秘密。<br/>一年前開始到現在，到底有多大的變化，他自己很難用幾句話說清，能感受到的是很多東西改變了，很多東西仍然沒有改變。每天過著同樣的生活，每天迎接新一輪太陽的升起，看著這個自己曾經不能理解的世界。<br/>或許那時候世界會發狂、混沌，走向末路，自己也會懷著同樣的心情愛著這裡的每一樣事物。<br/>還有那個人也是。<br/>曾經的悲傷歸悲傷，現在的痛苦歸痛苦，只是這樣的世界也是自己仍然生存的地方。<br/>就算殺掉了那段感情，今後也會一直生存下去。<br/>然後進入社會之後，每天重複著這些如同機械一樣的生活。</p><p>每天起床，吃飯，刷牙，打工，睡覺。<br/>或許到了那時候會覺得曾經在電視中的時光是那樣不可思議，像幻覺一樣懷疑是否真實的存在。<br/>一旦這樣想像的話，不如多回憶一下那個人，這樣的話不僅連他的存在，甚至是味道和感觸都能回憶起來也說不定。<br/>時常回憶的話，就不會笑著向他道歉，因為自己總是想著那段一起旅行的時光好像是在做夢，就好像是否認他的存在了一樣。<br/>如果偶爾還不能夠習慣那僅存的痛楚的話，就放幾首曾經演奏的歌，躺著溫暖的床上一覺睡到天亮好了。<br/>到了年紀大了之後，每天仍然在重複著這些味如白蠟的日常。</p><p>每天起床，吃飯，散步，睡覺。<br/>只是那時候就會不停地回憶一直在回憶的事，因為除了這些事以外其他事情已經做不了……<br/>也不再必要。<br/>雖然不知道會不會變得比以前更加悲傷或者痛苦，但是如果還有一絲力氣的話，最後或許還可以唱一首歌。</p><p>最後，如果還有然後……希望那個人能在自己的時間結束之後再長眠。<br/>這樣就可以不用在他墓前哭了，也不會再問他那些自己無數次的爲什麽。<br/>自己也可以早先一步在另外的世界里好好等待著，等待與他再次相見，好好地對他說——<br/>“歡迎回來。”</p><p>那一天總會到來的，這些都是他應該去做的。<br/>而且他早就知道，這些答案其實一早就在旅行中已經告訴他了。</p><p>旅行仍然在繼續，什麽都沒有改變。<br/>——對吧，搭檔？</p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>P4發售五周年快樂。<br/>如果問我爲什麽寫這個……我也想問自己爲什麽(;з」∠)（你<br/>題目因為最初是因為RAD的ブリキ（馬蹄鐵）給予的靈感，我第一個想到的就是類似可樂易拉罐的容器（Can）。<br/>看起來密封的很好的容器可以在內部承受碳酸飲料在外界猛烈搖晃的刺激，這種難以想像的壓力和人的寬容心的極限差不多。<br/>只是一個是鐵製品，一個是肉做的。<br/>前者無論多麼冰冷，也只有打開的短暫一瞬間會爆發出來；而內部的碳酸的酸性，可以持續很久都不會被腐蝕掉。<br/>而灌裝的感情並不是一次性的，真正爆發之後，就很難再結束了；而且同理來說，複雜的感情（尤其是負面的）屬性和也碳酸程度相當，但那個名為心的容器卻根本無法承受長時間的腐蝕。<br/>所以感情這種碳酸飲料，在長時間麻痹下，最後經常是把這種柔軟的容器損壞，剩下的也就只有爆發和傾瀉的選擇了。<br/>就算是美酒，如果是高濃度的，其實也不例外。</p><p>至於剩下阿花親手結束自己的感情的問題，我一直覺得中二時期那種近似模糊卻又難以名狀的感情一旦傾瀉出來就很難再回頭和解釋了。<br/>我想番長應該是真心喜歡他的，只是他作為過客而存在的表達方式有些問題；加上陽介自己因為之前連續的各種感情挫折變得沒有勇氣了。<br/>總之這是一個對戀愛毫無對策又悲觀的人和一個無法給對方永久承諾的人的故事。<br/>其實我覺得阿花這種類型如果真的是這樣的話也活該他一個人啦，膽小又怕傷害而畏畏縮縮的，幸福是永遠爭取不到的不是麼。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>